Un angelo di nome Fuuma
by Eagle
Summary: Yaoi fic


Titolo: Un angelo di nome Fuuma...

Serie: X1999

Capitolo: 1 di 7

Rating: A/U Più avanti immagino diventerà anche Nc-17...

Pairing: FuumaXKamui, è l'unica coppia sulla quale sono sicura. Per il resto non lo so, ancora non ho deciso... Molto probabilmente compirò l'insano gesto. Intanto per ora non c'è praticamente niente.

Note: Non mi ricordo come mi è venuta in mente di scrivere una cosa del genere, sarò stata in uno stato di depressione acuta immagino. Poi mentre scrivevo mi è venuta voglia di ficcarci il collegamento con i tarocchi e allora ho deciso i numeri dei capitoli e incasinato ancora di più la cosa, ma quello mi sarebbe venuto più che spontaneo anche senza collegamenti vari. Il titolo fa schifo, ma rende un'idea semplice e concisa di chi sia il protagonista (Perché chiariamoci il protagonista incontrastato può e deve exere solo lui nelle mie ff.!) e.. bè, il resto è ovvio…Forse^^…

Evvaiii^___-!!!

- Un angelo di nome Fuuma... -

Chapter 1° The Magician

Ti sei mai chiesto cosa esista dopo? Cosa venga dopo tutto? Cosa ci sia oltre a questo? Cosa possa aspettarci dietro la nostra porta...?

Hai mai provato la sensazione di non poter essere padrone della tua vita?

Hai mai sognato di poter morire e rinascere infinite volte fino a trovare il tuo mondo? Quello, l'unico, che fa per te, creato apposta per te...?

Hai mai visto un angelo...?

...Io l'ho visto...

L'ho visto davvero.

...si chiama Fuuma...

***

Il cielo nero, le nuvole che si addensavano coprendo ogni raggio di luna che cercasse di filtrare fin sul tratto di strada che stava percorrendo, l'odore intenso di pioggia e, in mano, un ombrello.

Il vento soffiava tra gli alberi.

I grilli avevano smesso il loro cicalio per rintanarsi in qualche buca del terreno.

E lui camminava lento e stanco.

Guardava il marciapiede con aria assente e strisciava gli anfibi sul terreno passo dopo passo, per tutto il tragitto, per tutti i lunghi minuti che passavano.

Lentamente una goccia scivolò giù dal cielo plumbeo per cadere sul suo naso. Un'altra la seguì e presto la pioggia si scatenò formando pozzanghere e aumentando il livello dei fiumi.

L'ombrello continuava a penzolare appeso al suo braccio per una cordicella e l'acqua scivolava lungo i suoi abiti scuri e per i suoi capelli corvini.

Un tuono attraversò il cielo e un corvo volò via spaventato lasciando cadere qualche piuma nera sul terreno fangoso.

Qualche macchina svettava ancora lungo la strada buia accecandolo con i suoi fari.

Lo inondava di luce e lo sorpassava incurante della sua presenza, cercando soltanto di non sbandare contro gli alberi a bordo della via.

Si spostò verso l'esterno della strada mentre la cordicella dell'ombrello si spezzava e l'oggetto cadeva a terra.

Lo guardò rotolare qualche metro più avanti in un cespuglio che costeggiava la strada.

La pioggia aveva aumentato il suo scrosciare.

Si avvicinò al cespuglio abbassandosi per cercare l'ombrello.

Una macchina suonò forte il suo fastidioso clacson.

Sfiorando con le dita ciò che cercava provò ad afferrarlo.

Qualcuno urlò alle sue spalle.

Finalmente riuscì ad afferrarlo, si rialzò fissandolo perso vedendo in esso il viso del suo vero possessore.

Uno stridio di freni proprio dietro di lui attirò la sua attenzione.

Si voltò venendo accecato dai fari di una BMW grigia proprio sulla sua traiettoria.

Strinse con forza l'ombrello tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi...

Dolore.

Sangue.

...Silenzio...

3 DAYS AGO

- Sei ancora qui, ragazzino? -

- Sì. Hai qualche problema forse? -

- No. Anzi ti trovo interessante. -

- Tu invece non lo sei. -

- Ci sono un sacco di persone che invece lo pensano, sai? -

- Mentono! -

- Ah, ah, non sei solo interessante. Sei anche divertente! -

- Senti, non hai qualche altro divertimento a cui rompere le scatole? Oppure sei per caso un finocchio che cerca rogne? -

- Uhm.. a dir la verità a me piacciono le donne belle, formose, passionali e intelligenti. -

- E allora stai perdendo tempo oppure devi essere stupido oltre che cieco visto che io sono un maschio! -

- Lo so, ma saresti il mio tipo, sai? -

- Tu no. -

- Potresti darmi una possibilità. -

- Te l'ho appena data. Ora sloggia, mi disgusti. -

- D'accordo, d'accordo, parlando seriamente... tu mi piaci davvero, mi sembri un tipo in gamba. -

- Allora non hai capito niente? Mi fai schifo, non ti voglio davanti ai miei occhi, mi metti i nervi e non ho intenzione di fare assolutamente niente con te! -

- Ma che hai capito ragazzino? Ti ho detto che stavo scherzando e ora non intendevo in quel senso! Certo che voi ragazzi di oggi pensate solo al sesso, eh? -

- Fammi il favore allora, gira al largo! -

- Ma come, non vuoi sapere perché mi interessi tanto? -

- No! -

- Eh, eh, che cocciuto. Va bene, ma ci rincontreremo e tu avrai presto bisogno di me. -

- E' una minaccia forse? -

- Oh no, certo che no, il mio era più un... un appuntamento! Eddai, non fare quella faccia arrabbiata, anche se, ad essere sincero sei molto più sexy quando sei arrabbiato. -

- Sparisci!!! -

- Calmo, calmo, ora vado. -

- Kigai!!! Ehy, Kigai muoviti ti stanno cercando dappertutto ma che fai ancora lì??? -

- Ops, mi desiderano. Bè, buona giornata, ci rivedremo presto! -

- Non contarci. -

- Invece ci conto eccome ragazzino... -

Due occhi lo guardavano, le loro iridi luminose osservavano attente ogni particolare del suo corpo immobile. Il viso rilassato, sporco del sangue ormai coagulato della ferita sulla fronte; le braccia abbandonate lungo il busto e le gambe lunghe distese in terra.

Non si era mosso nei lunghi minuti in cui era rimasto lì a vegliare il suo sonno così profondo. A volte schiudeva le labbra per emettere qualche sottile sospiro e cercare di pronunciare qualcosa, il nome di qualcuno forse, poi le richiudeva e tornava fermo, senza battere ciglio, senza muovere alcun muscolo.

Si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

Il lungo cappotto bianco si appoggiò con un leggero fruscio in terra. Tra il nero dell'ambiente i suoi occhi erano l'unica cosa abbastanza visibile, l'unica cosa che indicasse la sua presenza.

Sfiorò titubante un ciocca dei nerissimi capelli dell'altro. Erano sparsi e spettinati, sporchi del liquido vermiglio che ne aveva attaccati la maggior parte sulla fronte, quelli che non si erano sporcati di sangue erano invece sporchi di fango e bagnati per la pioggia.

Abbassò la lieve carezza alla guancia fredda.

Tutto il suo corpo era freddo, gelato. Il sole era calato da troppo perché potesse servire per riscaldarlo e lì intorno c'era soltanto vento e acqua...

Si tolse il cappotto per riporlo con cura sul suo corpo disteso, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a molto. A niente. Quel corpo non poteva essere riscaldato, non in quel modo...

- ...N... non... -

Aveva ricominciato a bofonchiare qualcosa.

- ...No...n... v... err... ò ma.... i.. c... o... n... te... -

La sua voce quasi del tutto inudibile, pronunciava a fatica una parola dopo l'altra, come se cercasse di ricostruire un puzzle vocale.

- ...I... o... no... n... vo... gl... i... o.. mo... -

Improvvisamente il suo corpo si inarcò violentemente e i suoi occhi si spalancarono fissando vuoti sopra di sé.

Ricadde rilassato, gli occhi ancora aperti che lentamente tornavano a vedere, vivi.

Lasciò cadere la testa di lato senza la forza di tenerla rivolta verso l'alto e mosse stanco lo sguardo all'uomo in ginocchio.

- Sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi tornato indietro... - sussurrò l'uomo tristemente.

Socchiuse gli occhi non riuscendo più a tenerli aperti - ...Io... - aspirò un paio di boccate prima di poter continuare la frase - ...non voglio... - ma prima di completarla i suoi occhi si chiusero completamente e la frase rimase a mezz'aria.

E lui svenuto.

Ragazzino... apri gli occhi...

Forza... aprili...

Aprili e guarda...

Forza... non deludermi ragazzino...

Ho bisogno di te...

Non puoi restare lì...

Svegliati!

Si svegliò di soprassalto.

Sudato, ansante e spaventato.

Davanti a sé un unico colore: il rosso, come il sangue, che sembrava dipingere tutta la stanza, i mobili, le pareti, il pavimento. Tutto.

Con una mano poggiata sul cuore fece un profondo sospiro ritrovando la calma.

Era un sogno.

Era stato soltanto un brutto sogno.

Non c'era niente di cui temere, i sogni non diventano realtà.

Sorrise fiocamente alzandosi per andare a vestirsi. Una camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni scuri lo aspettavano appoggiati sul comò, si spogliò del suo pigiama troppo largo e lungo per il suo esile corpo, aprì la finestra per far entrare l'aria fresca e limpida del mattino che cancellò all'istante tutti i pensieri della notte.

Dalla stanza infondo al corridoio proveniva un intenso odore di frittelle. In silenzio raggiunse la cucina dove un ragazzo di spalle fischiettava davanti ad un fornello acceso indossando un grembiule bianco.

Il giovane si girò sentendo la sua presenza dietro di sé, lo salutò con un cenno del capo troppo impegnato per concedergli più della sua concentrazione e, infine, elargì un grosso sorriso mostrando il proprio operato. Due enormi frittelle dalla superficie dorata riposavano fumanti su due piatti, ne porse uno al più piccolo che si era già seduto al tavolo apparecchiato e lo guardava intento ad alzarsi per aiutarlo.

- No problem, ce la faccio da solo, gli ospiti devono stare comodi e mangiare tutta la pappa! -

Gli sorrise facendo roteare il proprio piatto e posandolo sul tavolo davanti al suo posto.

- Ghuaha he hoho hohime! - esclamò a bocca piena notando che l'altro non aveva ancora iniziato a mangiare.

Il suo ospite gli sorride assaggiando la sua colazione. Aveva ragione, erano ottime. Lo zucchero le rendeva ancora più dolci mentre lo sciroppo di acero scivolava sulla loro superficie dipingendole di scuro.

- Hahoha hi hiahoho? - chiese il padrone di casa.

L'altro lo guardò interrogativo senza aver capito la sua frase - Come scusa, cosa hai detto? -

Ingoiò tutto quello che aveva messo in bocca dandosi un paio di colpetti al petto per riuscire nell'ardua impresa e, tossendo, rispose - Ti ho chiesto se ti piacciono? -

- Ah, sì, sono squisite, grazie. -

- Non c'è di che capo! Non lo sai ma io sono il miglior cuoco di Tokyo, anzi di tutto l'intero Giappone!!! - sorrise compiaciuto e con estrema convinzione per le sue parole.

Il più piccolo ricambiò il sorriso, non era convinto quanto lui della cosa ma era divertente guardarlo mangiare con tanto gusto ciò che aveva faticosamente preparato mentre di volta in volta emetteva qualche apprezzamento o qualche frase per incitarlo a finire la colazione.

- Ehm.. grazie, era molto squisito. - disse infine alzandosi per sparecchiare il suo piatto ormai vuoto.

Si avvicinò al lavandino per posarlo.

Anche l'altro ragazzo si era alzato e aveva già iniziato a far scorrere l'acqua.

Trasparente e freddo il suo getto verticale colpiva il metallo grigio incontrando l'ostacolo del piatto.

Ma lentamente perse la sua trasparenza.

Si colorava di un colore scuro.

Si sporcava... di sangue...

Rapito da quell'immagine lasciò cadere il piatto che teneva in mano che si frantumò a terra risvegliandolo da un sogno ad occhi aperti.

- ...Ma... -

Si scosse guardando quello che aveva fatto. Frammenti di cocci bianchi erano sparsi per il pavimento della cucina.

Rialzò il capo verso l'amico che si era inchinato per aiutarlo a raccoglierne i pezzi.

- Io.. scusa.. per un attimo mi è sembrato che l'acqua diventasse... - spostò lo sguardo al getto di nuovo trasparente - ...rossa... - mormorò senza che però l'altro sentisse.

- Non preoccuparti, ci penso io. - il ragazzo si era tolto il grembiule e con una paletta e uno scopino aveva finito di raccogliere anche gli ultimi pezzi. Gli sorrise rassicurandolo che non era successo niente di grave e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

- Dai, non fare quella faccia Kamui! Era solo un piatto! -

- Sì.. ma... - sospirò ancora turbato - ...Sì, hai ragione. La prossima volta starò più attento. - gli sorrise appena chiudendo personalmente l'acqua che non aveva smesso di scendere nel lavandino, per poi uscire dalla cucina insieme all'amico e recuperare le cartelle pronti per dirigersi a scuola.

2 DAYS AGO

- Ehy, che ci fai ancora qui? Hai dimenticato qualcosa? -

- Sorata-kun... No io... qualcuno... mi.. stava.... chia... S.. sì. Ho dimenticato il mio ombrello, devo averlo lasciato in classe. -

- Certo che sei proprio sbadato! Vuoi che ti aspetti mentre vai a prenderlo così poi ce ne andiamo a mangiare un boccone insieme? Sto morendo di fame!!! -

- No. Tu vai pure... Io ho un impegno dopo... -

- ...Sei sicuro? -

- Sì, certo, non preoccuparti. -

- Davvero? Guarda che non me la fai capo, ormai ti conosco bene, io ti leggo nel pensiero! A Sorata "il super scopritore di segreti inviolabili" non si sfugge! -

- Sorata-kun... -

- Sì, vuoi confidarti con il tuo amicone? -

- Mi spiace, no. Voglio solo andare a riprendere il mio ombrello.-

- Oh, l'ombrello... Bè.. come vuoi! Allora ci vediamo domani, ma non sai che ti perdi a non venire con me! -

- Sì, immagino, sarà per la prossima volta. Ciao. A domani. -

- Bye!! -

- Il superscopritore, eh? -

- Ma che...??? Oh, sei tu! Guarda che mi hai fatto venire un colpo, ti ho detto mille volte di non comparirmi così alle spalle!!! -

- Scusa, dimentico sempre quanto tu abbia il cuore debole. -

- Sì, sì, scherza pure ma evita di rifarlo grazie! E poi che vuoi? Pussa via, non vedi che mi sei solo d'intralcio? -

- Scherzi vero? Non crederai che ti lasci fare tutto quello che ti pare senza nemmeno muovere un dito. Io ho gli stessi diritti che hai tu su di lui! -

- A-ah, come no, uno con la tua faccia dovrebbe soltanto fare il bravo e lasciarmi lavorare in pace! -

- E uno con la tua faccia farebbe meglio a darsi alla comicità. Ci hai mai pensato? Faresti faville! -

- Ma quale comicità?!? Caso mai io diventerò un attore di Hollywood acclamato da tutti! -

- Sogna poco fenomeno da baraccone o finirai per perdere di vista il nostro piccolo amico. -

- Ehy, non ti allargare guy, quel piccolo amico è già MIO! -

- Te l'ho già detto... Sogna di meno e controlla di più... presto per la vergogna non sarai in grado nemmeno di dirla quella parola. -

- Non temere, io non sono come te. Non ho alcuna intenzione di venir cacciato e rifugiarmi in una fogna buia e umida ricoperto di un'onta troppo grande per essere nascosta. -

- Su una cosa hai ragione. Tu non sei come me piccolo buffone. Nessuno lo è.. ma non è detto che non lo trovi. Addio clown la prossima volta porterò qualche amico per farti compagnia! -

- Tienitela pure la tua compagnia, sai che noia! Tsk, come se avessi paura di qualche mostriciattolo a tua immagine e somiglianza... -

Allora ragazzino, hai fatto buoni sogni?

...Chi sei...

Che importanza ha?

...Nessuna...

Appunto, perciò evita le domande stupide, non ti si addicono.

...Che ne sai tu...?

Questa è un'altra di quelle domande stupide.

...Cosa vuoi...?

Questa invece già mi piace di più!

...Allora rispondi...

Ho soltanto bisogno del tuo aiuto. Nient'altro.

...Nient'altro...?

Sì. Solo questo.

...Perché...?

Perché io ho bisogno di te e tu di me. Noi abbiamo molto in comune... e tutti e due cerchiamo la stessa cosa.

...Cosa...?

Non è a me che lo devi chiedere ragazzino. Devi chiederlo soltanto a te stesso...

Due occhi simili ai suoi si fissarono nel suo sguardo mentre, di nuovo vuoto, si colorava di quella cosa chiamata vita.

Ricordati...

...Abbiamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro...

...Perché noi siamo uguali...

Aprì la bocca appena per far uscire soltanto la sua voce che ripeteva delle parole sentite in uno strano luogo, pronunciate da qualcuno che gli somigliava...

Non l'aveva visto.

Non l'aveva toccato.

Soltanto sentito.

E le sue parole si stavano già perdendo nella sua memoria.

- ...Noi... siamo... uguali...? - eppure suonava come se fosse una domanda la sua.

Ma presto dimenticò anche quella.

Cercò di alzarsi.

Il terreno era umido e bagnato ma non riusciva ancora a capire bene dove si trovasse, intorno sembrava tutto così buio che a malapena riusciva a vedere il resto del suo corpo tremante e bagnato.

Si mise a fatica a sedere.

Lì vicino qualcuno osservava ogni suo movimento, pronto ad aiutarlo.

Non avrebbe dovuto risvegliarsi. Sarebbe stato meglio. Avrebbe sofferto di meno...

- Sei tu che mi hai parlato prima...? - gli domandò voltandosi appena percependo la sua presenza.

- ...No... -

- Qui non c'è nessuno... -

- ...Ci siamo solo io e te... -

- Che posto è questo? -

- ...Un luogo in cui non saresti dovuto venire... -

Il ragazzo si voltò trovandosi affianco un uomo inginocchiato in terra vestito da un dolcevita grigio che teneva la mano posata sul tessuto ruvido del cappotto che aveva appoggiato sul corpo dell'altro ma che ora era scivolato sulle gambe.

- E dove sarei dovuto andare, invece? - chiese cercando di guardare bene il suo viso, ma i capelli chiari ne coprivano la maggior parte e nascondevano completamente i suoi occhi.

L'uomo mosse lento una mano verso l'alto indicando con un dito il cielo troppo scuro per essere distinto da tutto il resto.

Il più giovane seguì il dito.

Un sorriso beffardo gli dipinse il volto. Che quell'uomo stesse scherzando o no quello di certo non era il posto dove era destinato. Oh no, certo che no, chi mai avrebbe voluto uno come lui lassù...?

Strinse il polso dell'altro con forza, ma in quel momento era una delle cose che gli mancavano.

- Perché nascondi il tuo viso? - domandò abbassandogli il polso e avvicinandolo a lui.

- Perché desideri vederlo? - non oppose resistenza, si lasciò spostare più vicino a quel ragazzo per mostrargli quello che desiderava e i suoi occhi si illuminarono per essere finalmente notati.

- Tu... -

Il giovane lo lasciò libero fissando curioso le sue pupille dorate simili a quelle di un felino.

- ...chi sei? -

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo tristemente.

Ormai era tardi per poter tornare indietro...

- ...Il mio nome è Kakyou... -

Kamui era fermo sul corridoio, appoggiato con il fianco alla parete e con le braccia conserte, guardava distratto fuori dalla finestra.

Il cortile a quell'ora era sempre vuoto. Di rado i ragazzi restavano a scuola fino a così tardi.

Appoggiò le mani al vetro freddo che rifletteva a malapena la sua immagine.

Qualche petalo si era attaccato al vetro, lasciando così qualche piccola macchia rosata. Con un dito ne percorse il contorno, scivolando all'altra macchiolina più in basso, e a quell'altra ancora, fino a toccare il bordo della finestra e fermarsi.

- Shirou non dovrebbe andare a casa? -

Un professore lo aveva visto mentre distratto chiudeva la porta dell'aula lì di fronte. Non si era fermato a parlargli, lo aveva guardato giusto un paio di secondi, e gli aveva posto una domanda che non aspettava alcuna risposta. L'unica cosa che aspettava era l'obbedienza a quell'ordine implicito...

- No, non ancora... - mormorò comunque il ragazzo anche se ormai non poteva essere udito perché l'adulto si era celermente allontanato.

Si diede un'occhiata alle spalle per essere sicuro che nessuno fosse rimasto oltre lui e si diresse al secondo piano, nell'aula in cui qualche giorno prima era tornato per cercare qualcosa, ma in realtà era una persona che stava cercando.

La porta era già aperta, sorpassò l'uscio portandosi accanto alla lavagna riempita di scritte in gesso.

Guardò quasi come un riflesso il portaombrelli vuoto, allo stesso modo di come lo aveva guardato quel giorno, mentre la pioggia sbatteva con forza contro la finestra e lui non sentiva più la sua voce.

- Perché non riesco più a sentirti? -

Parlava da solo. Non c'era nessuno in quella stanza oltre a lui e nessuno lo avrebbe potuto udire.

- Che cosa ti è successo? -

Ma non ne era sicuro, era successo così altre volte. Lo scrosciare incessante della pioggia, le luci dei lampioni che lentamente si accendevano e la sua voce...

- In realtà penso di essere uno stupido. -

Strinse lo schienale di una sedia con forza fino a farsi male.

- Non avrei dovuto perdere tempo. -

Un ultimo sospiro e poi se ne andava.

Non valeva la pena stare lì, in un'aula di scuola a parlare da solo come se fosse un pazzo e a cercare una qualche risposta, all'inizio voleva ritrovare soltanto il suo ombrello ma...

Ma niente...

Non c'era nessun ma.

Sbatté la porta indignato, offeso... deluso.

Ma...

...Forse sarebbe ritornato...

...Lo faceva sempre.

Da quando l'aveva sentita la prima volta.

- Aspetta... non andartene... -

Una voce calda ed arrogante...

- Dimmi che riesci ancora a sentirmi... -

Bella e misteriosa.

- Fermati, non andare via! -

Carismatica e soffice.

- Io sono qui!!! -

Sicura e triste...

Soltanto una voce. Un brutto sogno forse, come quelli che aveva la notte.

- ...Io sono qui... perché non mi vedi...? -

In definitiva, solamente tempo perso.

The Magician End


End file.
